B and C
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Bailey / Cody romance. This story is NOT for kids!


**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Suite Life series.**

* * *

**B and C**

**Cody enter Bailey's small apartment.**

"Hi, Cody! Ready for our first time?" says Bailey with a seductive smile.

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess." says Cody with a small friendly laugh.

"Nice. I want you to help me get my clothes off. Undress me slow as if I was a queen." says Bailey.

"Sure, my love." says Cody as he slowly take Bailey's satin skirt, leather tank top, bra and panties off.

"Do I look as hot as I do in your dreams?" says Bailey.

"I've never dreamed about this." says Cody.

"C'mon, I know ya wanna be a good boy and all that, but don't tell me ya haven't had a sex-dream about me." says Bailey.

"Well, to be really honest I've had a few, but nothing special and yes, you do look just as hot as you did in those dreams." says Cody.

"I'm glad ya think so. Now, let me see your dick." says Bailey.

"Shouldn't we take things slow?" says Cody as he begins to blush.

"Cody, please! Me is so horny." says Bailey.

"Uh...okay..." says Cody as he pull down his jeans so his dick pop out.

It's a big dick, but it's not hard yet.

"I'm gonna make that dick nice and stiff..." says Bailey with a sexy smile.

Bailey starts to gently and slowly stroke Cody's dick.

"Mmm, feels good." whisper Cody.

Bailey respond with a slight giggle.

5 minutes later.

"Cody...now it's enough with the blowjob. I wanna get fucked." says Bailey.

"I don't have a condom..." says Cody.

"No fear, sexy boy. I bought some yesterday." says Bailey as she open her purse and pull out a pack of condoms.

Bailey put a black condom on Cody's dick and says "Fuck me, handsome one!"

Cody gently push his dick into Bailey's tight wet pussy.

"Mmm, yeah. Such a big stiff dick ya have. I love it." whisper Bailey.

"And I love your soft vagina." whisper Cody.

"Use the word 'pussy' instead. It's more sexy." says Bailey.

"I love your sexy pussy." says Cody.

"Mmmm, yes you do." says Bailey in a soft sexy tone.

Cody starts to fuck Bailey slow.

"Do me faster, Cody." whisper Bailey.

"Yes, my love." says Cody as he starts to fuck Bailey faster and harder.

"Oh yes! Fuck me..." moans Bailey.

"Bailey...uh...where did you learn to use such sexual words?" says Cody.

"From porno-movies..." says Bailey. "I download them to my computer and sometimes watch them when I'm alone at night."

"Really? Do you actually like such movies?" says Cody.

"Yeah. They're yummy." says Bailey.

"This probably happen in those movies, baby." says Cody in a manly tone as he starts to fuck Bailey really hard.

"Oh yeah, that is common in porn and it feels good. Keep fuckin' me like that, yes." says Bailey.

"Sure, my love." says Cody.

"Call me Bailey..." moans Bailey.

"Bailey...you're sexy." says Cody in a manly tone.

"Aww, thanks!" says a happy Bailey.

"I love your soft wet pussy." says Cody.

"Mmmm, that's good. It's all wet because of you." says Bailey.

"I'm glad that my first sexual thing is with you." says Cody.

"So am I, hottie." says Bailey.

"Is my dick big enough to make it good for you?" says Cody.

"Yeah, it's big and sexy and so stiff and nice. Bailey likes!" says a happy Bailey.

"Oh, cool." says Cody.

"Yay!" says Bailey.

20 minutes later.

"Awww, yeah!" moans Bailey with pleasure as she get her orgasm.

"Ahhh, yes!" says Cody out loud as he cum.

"That was amazing." says Bailey.

"It really was." says Cody.

"I think we should do this again some other time." says Bailey.

"Yeah we should, baby." says Cody.

"So, how about tomorrow night then, huh?" says Bailey. "It would make me very happy."

"Okay. I'll meet you at seven right here in your cozy little apartment, Bailey." says Cody.

"Awesome! See ya tomorow!" says Bailey with a bright cute smile.

The next night at seven straight, Cody enter Bailey's apartment again.

"You're on time, hottie." says Bailey.

"Of course." says Cody.

"Ready to fuck me hard...?" says Bailey in a sexy tone.

"Yes." says Cody with confidence.

Bailey smile and pull off her jeans shorts, t-shirt and socks.

Now she's only in pink lace bra and pink lace panties.

"Sexy underwear, Bailey." says Cody.

"Thanks. I bought it to make myself more of a waoman and less of a girl." says Bailey.

"And it worked." says Cody, who now is very horny.

He pull down his pants and his big dick pop out and it's already hard.

"OMG, hard already? Sexy! Bailey likes!" says Bailey with a huge bright smile.

"Let's fuck, baby." says Cody.

Bailey place herself on her back on the bed.

"I'm ready." says Bailey. "Don't worry about condoms by the way. Started using pills today.

Cody goes on top of his girlfriend and push his dick deep into her soft pussy.

"Seems like you're as horny as me. Your pussy is wet." says Cody in a deep manly tone.

"I've been horny since I woke up in the morning. All day I haven't been able to stop thinkin' about you and that big dick ya have." says Bailey.

45 minutes later.

"OGM, yes!" moans Bailey with pleasure as she get a nice orgasm.

When she have her orgasm Bailey's pussy hug Cody's dick tight and that makes Cody cum.

"Oh yeah!" says Cody out loud as he cum deep inside Bailey's soft pussy.

"Wow! Kinda huge load of cum there, Cody." says Bailey. "I love that. It felt so good when you gave it to me deep inside."

"It was truly good for me too, sexy baby." says Cody.

"Awww, thanks!" says Bailey.

"Bailey Amanda Pickett, I love you." says Cody. "I hope you feel the same thing about me. You are very beautiful and really sexy."

"Awww! Cody Theodorius Martin, I do love you, very much. You're such a smart handsome guy and that's amazing." says Bailey.

**The End.**


End file.
